The Past
by gem-gem96
Summary: Just when Colby Granger thought he had left his past behind, it all comes back again with someone special - can he fix the broken relationship from the past? ColbyxOC Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, will be updated every other day, enjoy.**

* * *

With his jacket in one hand, Colby stepped out of the elevator and walked through the bullpen towards his desk.

"Morning," he said placing his jacket on the back of his chair before sitting down.

"Don called," David said walking towards him with a file, "we've got a case."

Colby sighed and stood back up again, "Great."

"Ian Foster, 36, found with a bullet in his head in his hotel room," David said as they both headed out bullpen

Colby winced, "Outch."

* * *

"Meet Ian Foster," Megan said guiding them towards the office where they met a body strapped to a chair.

"Just a single bullet wound it looks like," David said as he crouched next to the body inspecting it.

Colby looked around the office room, it was tidy, with only papers, a newspaper and a coffee cup on the desk. He put his hand upon the printer, it was still warm.

"Printers warm. Have we checked to see what he was working on, on the computer?" Colby asked Megan as he gestured towards the computer.

"We've called for Charlie, some virus has been encrypted onto it not allowing us to get," she replied.

Colby gave a slight nod, "well maybe the printer can tell us something."

Pulling on his gloves, he pressed a few buttons before the sound of whirring was heard.

"Printer whizz now as well," David smirked as he walked over. Colby rolled his eyes and watched as the paper emerged from the printer before picking it up to find a blank sheet.

"It's nothing," David said taking the paper to inspect it further.

Colby frowned walking over to the desk, he moved around some of the papers hoping to find something unusual. He picked up the newspaper, skimming through it.

"He's a crossword man," Colby said looking at the crossword before his eyes widened. His finger traced the words upon the crossword, "hey David come take a look at this."

David walked over and stood next to Colby, "you see this?"

"Yeah, it looks like some type of message," David said, "we should get Charlie to take a look at it."

"Take a look at what?" Don asked walking into the room.

"We don't need to, its written in the format we used to use," Colby said.

"We used to use?" Don questioned.

Colby sighed, "The one I used to use to communicate with the Chinese."

"Well what does it say?" Don asked.

"Something about a meeting with Foreign Nationals," Colby said.

"Right well I'll get Megan to check if there are any meeting with Foreign Nationals to take place," Don said.

"But what is a graphics designer doing with a Chinese message?" David asked.

"I don't think he was a graphics designer," Colby replied.

* * *

"Charlie, have we got anywhere with the victim's computer?" Don asked walking into the conference room.

Charlie sighed as he tapped away on the computer, "I've gotten past the virus."

"Well that's good right?" Don asked coming to sit on the desk near him.

"Well yeah," Charlie sighed.

"So what's up?" Don said briefly looking up to see Megan and Colby walking in.

"The Chinese must have some complex systems and viruses to ruin computers right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Colby answered, "they have programmers designing viruses and firewalls and everything."

"Not to mention they're in the top three for advancements in technology," Megan added.

"Exactly, so why was this virus so easy to overcome?" Charlie asked.

Don chuckled, "it may have just been easy for you bud."

"No no, Don I'm telling you something's not right, especially if this is the work of the Chinese," Charlie said.

"The crossword code was in the same format the Chinese use to communicate though," Colby said.

Charlie looked up from the computer, "Crossword? Code? Can I have a look at it?"

Colby shrugged and passed him it, "Yeah sure, although I'm pretty sure of what it says."

"Yeah well about that," Megan said, "there aren't any Foreign Nationals expected in LA let alone any meetings."

Don sighed, "Maybe we read the message wrong?"

Colby shook his head, "no way, I know that's what the message said."

"Guys," David said walking into the room, "Ian Foster is actually a graphics designer. I've looked through his file, checked his background, ran everything back and it all checks. He is actually a graphics designer."

"What?" Colby said confused, "but the message.."

"Says what you read it as," Charlie interrupted as he grabbed a pen and started scribbling on the bored, "but what if the new message is actually a coded message."

"What, like a message that's coded twice?" Don asked.

"Yeah exactly," Charlie said, "firstly coded as a crossword, secondly coded as the format the Chinese use."

"But why would someone do that? And what does Ian Foster have to do with any of this?" Megan asked.

They all looked to the mathematician in the room due to the silence of the pen squeaking against the board.

"Got something?" Don asked.

"Yeah, a code," Charlie said as he stood back with his arms overs his chest.

Megan titled her head looking at it, "forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't that a software encryption?"

Everyone in the room looked to Megan, "what?" she exclaimed, "I've seen Larry using that type of stuff a few times."

Charlie looked at the code a few more times, "yeah! Yeah it's an encryption."

"For what?" Colby asked.

Charlie dashed to the computer, "I'm guessing this, it all makes sense why the virus was so easy to overcome."

Charlie typed away on the computer, the team in awe as they watched him work. It wasn't until the sound of rustling caught their attention as a video emerged onto the computer. Charlie quickly turned on the projector allowing the video to stream on the wall. Everyone looked to see a figure bound to a chair, a female by the looks of it due to the small frame. She was trembling; the sound of her whimpering could be heard through the bag on her head. A masked man soon came into the camera's view.

"Special Agent Colby Granger," the voice came through, "we have something that belongs to you."

Colby suddenly sat up, his eyes glued to the screen. The team glanced to him before turning back to the screen to see the man pull the bag off of her head. A brunette was revealed, her face tear stained but also covered in slight bruises, there were clear signs of a head injury from the dried blood forming at the side of her forehead.

"Jenna," Colby whispered walking a little towards the screen.

Don looked from the screen to Colby, "you know her?" he asked.

"We're willing to make a trade, we need answers off of you seeing as you made an exit the last time. You have 12 hours, wait for further instructions."

* * *

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews & follows & alerts :D**

* * *

Then the video cut off, the room was silent before the hard sound of Colby's fist meeting with the wall filled the room.

"Goddamit!" he shouted in frustration running his hand over his face.

"Colby," Don said carefully, "who was she?"

"My girlfriend," Colby said frustratedly and turned around to face the team, "well, ex-girlfriend."

There was a moment's silence before Don spoke up, "Megan take the video and see if you can get anything off of it, background noises, the voice recognition, anything. David work with Charlie and see if we can get anything off this com-"

"No!" Colby exclaimed, "no, I'm making the trade with her and that's final, just keep that computer open for the instructions," he said before storming out.

* * *

Colby's mind was all over the place, he paced up and down in the toilets, his hand repeatedly running through his hair as he thought about what he could to. Jenna, they went that low to find and grab Jenna. He roared in frustration and hit the toilet cubicle door over and over again until he felt David's hand stopping him.

"Colby," David said calmly, "stop."

Colby looked at him before shrugging off David's hand and walked over to the sink, both his hands leaning on the counter. His breathing heavy as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"She wasn't supposed to get involved," Colby said almost in a whisper, "I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"You ended it with her?" David asked.

Colby sighed, "I left her, I left her with a note and never contacted her again."

David looked at his friend sympathetically, he could see the pain but more the guilt trailing through him, Granger was blaming himself.

"We'll get her back Colby," David said reassuringly.

Colby turned around to face him, "Oh we will, because I'm doing the trade and no one will stop me."

"Do you want to go through all that again? The torture? The chemicals?" David exclaimed, "you were lucky the first time, don't push your luck Granger."

"I'm getting Jenna back safe and sound, no matter what," Colby replied, a stern look on his face before walking past David and out of the toilets.

* * *

Granger had been sitting at his desk, he had done so for the last three hours, waiting for something, for some message off the kidnappers but nothing, nothing had come through on the computer yet. He sighed in frustration running his hand over his face before staring at blankly staring into the bullpen walls.

_*Flashback*_

"_Jenna? Jen?" Colby called as he entered their flat, he could hear the sound of music coming from the kitchen soon followed by her voice. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the kitchen and smiled at the sight. He watched as Jenna moved her hips to the music as she stirred the pasta in the pan. Her brown locks were down, gently moving as she moved her body._

"_Oh, girls,__They wanna have fu-un,__Oh, girls,__Just wanna have fun," she sang or at least tried to._

_Colby tried to hold in his laughter as he slowly walked over to her, his hand snaking around her waist causing her to jump slightly at his touch._

"_Girls just want to have fun do they?" Colby smirked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and another on her neck._

_Jenna laughed, "I get a bit carried away when the radios on."_

"_I noticed," Colby grinned._

_Jenna turned her head slightly and looked behind to Colby and smiled. Her eyes met his as he captured her lips for a gentle kiss, their tongues met as they stood kissing before they reluctantly pulled away for air._

"_Fancy showing a girl a bit of fun?" Jenna asked with a smirk as she moved her hand to the cooker behind her and turned off the gas._

"_Most definitely," Colby grinned._

_He hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. The sound Jenna's giggles made him smile as he nipped at her neck and carried her into their bedroom._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Colby, Colby!" Don called as he stood in the doorway of the conference room, "something's come through."

Colby rushed to the conference room and over to Charlie who sat typing away upon the computer.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"They sent something else through," Charlie said partly distracted.

"What is it? Is it another video? Is Jenna ok?" Colby asked, each question coming out quickly.

"Hold up, hold up," Don said, "Charlie tell him what you got."

"They've sent through a series of individual sentences or words, coded in your intel format," Charlie said, "just looking at the lengths and the characters I can deduce that this here is a possible instruction," Charlie said pointing to the screen, "and this here is definitely a time and so on."

"I understand," Colby said as he focused on the screen before grabbing a pen and paper. Don and Charlie watched Colby began scribbling things down, occasionally glancing up at the screen.

"Colby following in Charlie's steps?" Megan asked with a smile as she walked into the room.

"They sent the instructions," Don told her, "Colby's putting it together."

"Oh," Megan said as she leaned on the desk next to Don.

"Hotel Lamaro, 4th Floor, I need to be alone, my gun and shield and phone need to be dropped down the chute on the 2nd floor, 4pm," Colby said looking up at Don.

Don looked back at Colby whilst Megan looked to and from them both.

"Don you're not actually considering Colby going are you?" she asked in disbelief as David entered the room.

"Considering what?" David asked.

"Colby's go the instructions for the trade," Megan answered, "and Colby _and _Don here are both considering letting Colby go into this on his own."

"I know I'm not considering," Colby said, "I'm doing the trade."

"You can't be serious!" Megan exclaimed, "especially after last time, we don't even know what they want from you Colby."

"They want answers," Colby replied calmly.

"Answers of what?" David asked, "how you were in fact working for the CIA as well?"

Colby sighed, "if I told the CIA anything that could put the Chinese in jeopardy."

"Don," Megan asked expecting an answer.

Don wavered his hand becoming stressed at the situation in front of him; he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It 11:41am now," Charlie said breaking the silence as he looked at his watch, "we have approximately about 2 hours before Colby needs to start get ready and plan himself to go. There's always a chance we can find Jenna before they do the trade, and looking at what we have that chance is 19.5% likely to happen and will only increase as we get…"

Megan interrupted, "more data."

Charlie smiled, "I'm glad you've picked that up."

"You say it nearly all the time, one of has to listen," Megan said with a chuckle.

"So wait up, your saying you could find Jenna before Colby has to do the trade?" Don asked his brother who was now on his feet gathering bored and wiping them clean.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, at the moment we have the Lamaro Hotel. We need to think of the variables of why there, the variables of why they're using this computer for communication with us," Charlie said pointing to it.

"And why they used Ian Foster to get through to us," David said now understanding the plan as he got to his feet, "I'll get his case file and see if I can pick anything off of it for you."

Charlie nodded as he began scribbling, "thanks."

"You know its common for kidnappers to plan out their every move, it's more than likely they've checked into the hotel recently to check out which room would be ideal for the trade etc," Megan said.

"Yeah yeah, that's a good idea," Don said, "get on that."

Megan nodded leaving the room, Don looked to Colby.

"As your boss, I'm telling you to stand down about the trade, you're not going anywhere until I've made the decision that we won't find Jenna before 4pm. Understand?" Don said his tone as serious as ever.

Colby sighed before nodding, "I just want her safe," he said in a whisper.

Don nodded clapping him on the back, "we'll find her, now come on let's find more data for Charlie."

"Yes and quickly!" Charlie called to them whilst in the midst of scribbling down his equations and numbers.

* * *

**A/N: Hm don't know if I got Colby character right in this chapter or not, oh well review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but thanks again for the reviews**

* * *

Megan flicked through the file in her hand as she made her way towards the conference room. It wasn't until she glanced into the bullpen to see Colby sat at his desk, his eyes glued to the video message they had received. She stood watching him as he clicked the relay button again. She frowned and slowly made her way over to him placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up to see Megan and gave a small smile.

"Hey," he said quietly before looking back to the screen, "I was j-just seeing if there was anything."

Megan nodded gently squeezing his shoulder in understanding, "it's okay," she said before grabbing David's chair and placed it next to Colby as she sat down.

"She's pretty," Megan said acknowledging Jenna in the video.

Colby chuckled slightly and looked to the video, "she is, that was just one of the things I loved about her."

Megan smiled, "what else did you love about her?" she asked figuring it was a good idea to get Colby talking about her.

"Aha everything, she was baker, worked from home making birthday cakes, wedding cakes, she had these dreams of opening her own bakery once she got money sorted. She was always smiley too, and she always used to scrunch her nose a little whenever she was angry," Colby said smiling to himself at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_Colby sighed as he turned the key in the lock before opening the door and walking in. He could hear Jenna's voice from the living room._

"_Yes, yes I understand," Jenna sighed as frustratedly as she threw a bunch of papers onto the coffee table in front of her._

_Colby saw the lines form on her forehead as she ran her hand through her hair, "okay, bye," she said abruptly before putting phone down, "thanks for nothing you stupid, cocky-'_

"_Jenna Marie Thompson," Colby scolded with a grin, "what would your mother say if she heard those words?" He smiled as he sat next her on the couch._

_Jenna rolled her eyes as she snuggled up next to him, "nothing I haven't heard before," she said with a chuckle. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes meeting his as her smile faded into a frown._

"_What's wrong?" Colby asked._

"_I could ask you the same question," she replied, "had a rough day at work?"_

_Colby sighed as he looked at Jenna, nothing could get past her, "yeah something like that."_

"_But its classified information," Jenna said understandingly._

_Colby sighed as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he looked at her, "If I could, I would."_

_Jenna nodded, "I understand," she said as she sat up, "I think I have something that will cheer you up. Close your eyes"_

_Colby raised an eyebrow as he watched hurry to the kitchen, he heard a clatter of tins before the sound of her bare feet on the flooring as she walked towards him. _

"_Are your eyes closed?" she called to him._

_Colby laughed shaking his head but closed his eyes, "yeah."_

_Jenna smiled as she sat on the couch putting her legs underneath her so she was facing him. _

"_Open your eyes," she whispered._

_Colby opened his eyes to see sat facing him with a cupcake in her hand. He smiled gently taking it off of her and admired the decoration, "a pick me up," he said with a smile._

_Jenna smiled, "yeah, plus I tried a new recipe and I want to know what you think," she said._

_Colby laughed, "well you asked the right person," he said as he began peeling back the casing before taking a bite of the cake._

_Jenna watched him, her face anticipating an answer, "well come on then, what do you think?"_

"_Hang on, one more bite," he said with a grin before taking another bite._

_Jenna rolled her eyes, "oh just let me taste it," she said as she went to get the remaining bit of cake from his hand._

_Colby laughed holding it above head as he looked at her, "This was my pick me up remember."_

_Jenna pouted, "what if I need a pick me up?"_

_Colby smirked, "well I can give you that," he said finishing his sentence with a wink._

_She laughed as she snuggled back up next to him, "hm maybe later."_

"_Who were you with on the phone earlier?" he asked._

"_Oh just the bank, I wanted a loan," Jenna said disappointedly, "I thought I could buy that old bakery you know the one I showed you?"_

_Colby nodded, "yeah I remember," he said._

"_But it worked out too much to repay," Jenna sighed._

_Colby frowned and held the cake towards her as he looked down at her, "here," he said with a smile,_

_Jenna smiled taking it off of him, "how was it?" she asked before finishing off the last bite._

"_Perfect as usual," he said smiling._

"_You sure? It's not too sweet is it?" she asked putting the cup-case wrapper on the table._

_Colby smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back towards him, laughter escaping her lips._

"_It's perfect," he said as he moved her to sit in his lap, her arms going around his neck, "just like you."_

_Jenna smiled as she looked at him before she lowered her lips to his. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Colby hadn't realised how long he had gone on talking about her until Megan's phone rang. She made her apology which Colby nodded to. He sighed running his hand over his face before standing to his feet and made his way to the conference room. Don turned to see Colby walk in.

"Hey Colby," Don said. Colby nodded taking a seat next to David who passed him a file.

"Have we got anywhere?" Colby asked.

"From what we've found from the video so far, Charlie analysed the sound waves and how they bounce off each other," David stated.

Charlie nodded, "yeah I've managed to determine the size of the room this video was shot in and let's say it's a fairly large room."

"Warehouse?" Colby asked.

Don nodded, "it's what we're thinking, we've put it into the database but we've got about 70 warehouses which fit that size."

"What about Charlie's variables? Can we not get any further with them?" Colby asked.

Charlie frowned, "We put the variables into the database along with the size I estimated, we've got 70 warehouses."

"There's not enough time to check all 70," David said.

Colby sighed, "then it looks like I'm making the trade," he said as he stood to his feet and walked over to the projector that held a paused frame of the video. His eyes stared over it in intent before something caught his eye.

"What is that?" Colby asked quietly as he moved closer to the projector screen.

"Hey Charlie, can you use Amita's algorithm to clear this bit up," Colby asked as he pointed to a blur in the corner of the video.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Charlie said rushing to the computer as he typed away.

Don and David stood behind Charlie watching his as Megan walked in, catching on to what they were doing. The team watched as the image slowly became clearer.

"It looks like a window," Megan said.

"In a warehouse?" David questioned.

"No what's this?" Colby asked pointing to the brown straight lines.

"Urh, let me try something," Charlie said before he began typing again.

It wasn't until minutes later, the image became even clearer, "is that-" David began.

"A railway line!" Colby exclaimed, "Cross reference those 70 warehouses to those near a railway line, two in fact," Colby said looking back to the picture.

"I'm on it," Charlie said.

"I'll help," Megan said moving to sit next to Charlie.

One warehouse flashed upon the list, minutes later another, then another and then another.

"Four warehouses, 1 hour," Colby said looking to Don.

Don nodded, "right, everyone gear up."

* * *

**A/N: Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, not really pleased with how this chapter's come out but oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

"Don, nothing in warehouse three either," David said through the earpiece.

Don looked over to Colby watching him run his hand over his face.

"Alright," Don said, "Gear back up and go to warehouse 4; me and Colby will meet you there."

"You got it," David replied.

Colby got into the car, fastening his seatbelt as Don did the same.

"We're going to get her Colb," Don said as he pulled out and headed to the final warehouse.

"I know," he muttered, "I know."

Colby's gaze went to outside the window, train of thoughts moving round his head.

"You looking forward to seeing her again?" Don asked trying to break the tension.

Colby swallowed, "She won't be happy to see me," he said.

"Why not?" Don questioned.

He sighed, "it was hard you know, working undercover for the Chinese, working for the FBI," he said, "I know it's no excuse but I couldn't risk getting her hurt."

_*Flashback*_

_Colby sat at the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor as he stared down at them. He sighed quietly burying his head in his hands before looking over his shoulder at the sleeping form lying in the bed. He looked at her brown hair splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed, her face looking peaceful as remained asleep. He forced himself to his feet, picking up his fully packed overnight bag. He carefully walked over to Jenna's side of the bed, his free hand ever so gently tracing over her face for the last time before he placed a soft kiss to her temple._

"_I love you," he whispered and with that he took out the folded note from his pocket, placing it on her bedside before he left the apartment for the last time._

_*End of flashback*_

Don sympathised with Colby, he knew the hours they worked were tough but with Colby working undercover as well as balancing a relationship, it must've been hard. Don felt his foot press down on the accelerator a bit; they were going to find Jenna, for Colby's sake.

* * *

Colby was first out of the car, putting his earpiece in properly; he grabbed his gun from his waist. He followed Don over to David, Megan and the rest of the S.W.A.T team. Don began giving orders but Colby looked to the warehouse in the distance, she could be in there, he thought to himself. He brought himself to listen back into Don.

"Right David, Megan and Team 1 of S.W.A.T will take the side entrance, Me, Colby will come by the right side and take the front entrance," he ordered, "clear?"

"Clear," the team called back.

Don looked to Colby, "you ready?"

"You don't have to ask, let's do this," Colby said his gun gripped in his hand.

Don nodded, "let's go."

Colby stood directly behind Don, waiting for his countdown before they entered the building.

"3, 2, 1, execute, execute," Don shouted allowing the S.W.A.T officer to bang the door down before they all began filling into the warehouse.

Colby rushed in, his gun held out in front of him as he looked around. The warehouse was huge and empty, there were to sets of stairs on either side of the warehouse leading up to the top floor. Colby was the first to go up, hearing Don behind him as he followed. Colby could hear music, and then he could hear voices. He motioned with his hand to Don to stop; he peered round the stairs to see a door leading to what was probably an office room. He turned his head towards the other set of stairs to see David and Megan heading towards them. Colby nodded walking up the stairs and halted by the side of the door, with Don at the other side.

"3, 2," Don whispered, "1."

"FBI, FREEZE!" they shouted as they filled the room, guns raised. Colby heard a scream and looked to the back of the room to see two retreating figures head down the fire escape. He was about to advance towards them, when the perps opened fire causing him to take cover behind a desk. He cursed before to take a couple of shots.

"Don!" Colby called across to him, "down the fire escape! They've gone down the fire escape!"

Don nodded before too crouching up to take fire; Colby did the same allowing two of the perps to go down. It had been nearly 2 minutes and counting since he saw the two retreating figures, he needed to go now.

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself before standing up and firing his gun as he ran to the back of the room towards the fire escape.

"Colby! Colby get here now! Granger!"

He could hear his name being called but he didn't look back, running down two steps at a time he heard the sound of a car engine starting. He hopped off the stairs looking around finding the car, it wasn't until he heard another cry he saw a four by four in the warehouse car-park. Its back door was open and Colby watched as a big built Chinese man threw a figure into the back of the car.

"Jenna!" he shouted running towards the car as fast he could.

The driver ran around the front of the car, quickly getting into the driver's seat.

"Freeze!" Colby shouted pointing his gun to the car as he stood a few foot in front of it.

He heard the sound of the engine rev, "Don't do it! Freeze!" Colby shouted once again.

But the driver didn't listen, the car began driving towards Colby causing him to fire a few shots towards the car but it didn't stop. Colby roared in frustration as he forced himself to run out of harm's way. He felt himself collider with the ground as the car screeched past him.

"Granger!" he heard Don shout.

He turned to see David, Don and S.W.A.T running down the stairs. He quickly stood to his feet running after the car.

"Colby!" David shouted but he wasn't listening.

He aimed his gun at the car, his finger pulling back on the trigger repeatedly as he sent shots towards the car. He felt the presence of others beside him as they did the same. It was only a matter of seconds before the sharp screeching sound of the car was heard followed by a crash as it skidded and toppled over a few times before landing back on its four tyres. There was a silence as everyone took a moment to register the crashed car before Colby and the team began running towards it. Smoke was coming up from the bonnet; the sound of hissing from the engine could also be heard.

"Jenna!" Colby called running to the door before being pulled back by Don.

"The driver first," Don warned looking into Colby's eyes before Colby nodded.

They both headed towards the driver, their guns raised as Don indicated with his hand he was going to open the door in 3, 2, 1. They opened the door to see the driver topple out.

"Freeze, hands behind your back!" Don called.

The driver began coughing; coughing hard as Don slightly lowered his weapon and tilted his sunglasses to the end of his nose.

"Hands up," he ordered.

He carried on coughing; Colby raised an eyebrow glancing to Don and back to the perp as he too lowered his weapon. It was only a matter of seconds before the perp reached to his waistband only to find it empty. Colby and Don quickly raised their guns again.

"Hands up!" Don shouted.

The perp looked perplexed as he looked down to waistband once again before slowly looking back into the car. His eyes met with the end of a gun-barrel before the sound of a gunshot echoed within the car-park. Colby's eyes widen as he watched the perp crumble to the floor, a bullet wound leaking blood from the side of his face. He quickly ran to the passenger door to see Jenna through the broken window in the back of the car. Her hand tiredly dropping the gun as she sighed heavily and leaned her head back against the seat. Her eyes closed with a few tears dropping down her cheeks.

"Can we get a medic over here?" Don called.

Colby suddenly got into gear, running round to her side and carefully opening the car door.

"Jenna," he whispered gently brushing her hair out of face to see blood trickling down her face from a head wound.

"Where's that medic!" Colby shouted over his shoulder before returning his attention back to her.

"Jenna, look at me," Colby whispered turning her face to look at him.

"Colby?" she muttered.

He smiled a little with relief at the fact she remembered him, "yeah darling it's me," he said.

She looked at him squinting her eyes, "you left," she muttered.

Colby swallowed, "yeah but-"

She winced, "go away," she said, her voice a bit clearer.

"Jenna."

"Just go!" she said her voice croaky.

Colby swallowed back the lump in his throat as he felt Don's hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

"Just let the medics tend to her first yeah?" Don said gently.

Colby just watched as the medics surrounded her, the lump forming again in his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always cheer me up**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, sorry for the late update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Colby stood outside her hospital room, watching her sleeping form.

"_Colby?" she muttered._

_He smiled a little with relief at the fact she remembered him, "yeah darling it's me," he said._

_She looked at him squinting her eyes, "you left," she muttered._

_Colby swallowed, "yeah but-"_

_She winced, "go away," she said, her voice a bit clearer._

"_Jenna."_

"_Just go!" she said her voice croaky._

He swallowed, the moment continuously replaying in his head. Two years, two years it had been since he had last seen her. He remembered checking up on her every now again, he still cared. The last time he checked was probably about 8 or 9 months ago. He remembered he had smiled over the fact she had managed to open up her own bakery. His smiled soon turned into a frustrated frown. It was because of him this happened, because of him she was put in danger, because of him she was lying in a hospital bed luckily coming out with a concussion and scrapes and bruises.

"Hey, you alright man?" David asked coming beside him.

Colby nodded.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

Colby shrugged, "she's got mild concussion, but he said she was lucky. She could come out with a full recovery."

"That's good right?" David asked.

"Yeah I guess," Colby said with a sigh.

"She's got a next in kin?" David asked.

Colby shook his head, "her mum raised her by herself, she passed away about a year ago now."

"That's tough," David said, thinking to himself how Colby knew.

"Yeah," Colby said before he looked to David, "did we get anything from any of those from the warehouse?"

"3 dead, 1 critical, and 1 injured," he replied, "Don and Megan will be conducting the interrogation with them."

"I want to be there," Colby said only to see the look in David's face. He sighed putting his hands up, "I know what you're thinking but even I know I won't last even a minute with one of them in a room. I'll sit behind the screen and watch."

David looked at his partner for a minute, "I'll put a word in with Don."

"I'll tell him," Colby said.

"Aren't you staying?" David asked.

"The nurse said she'll be knocked out for a while yet, and I can't stay in this hospital any longer," Colby replied as he walked over to the waiting chair and picked up his jacket, "plus she doesn't want me here," he muttered to himself.

David sighed and nodded, "okay, come on then."

Colby took one final look at Jenna before sighing and following David down the hall.

* * *

Colby watched through the mirrored window into the interrogation room as Don continued to provoke the suspect. His name, Chin Wai-Tong, he had a record, weapons charged, theft, assault but nothing directly indicating he was working for someone within the Chinese.

"We have you for assault, kidnapping, firing at federal agents," Don said as he circled Chin, "that about 25 years there, right David?"

David sat opposite Chin looking directly at him as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Don, I'm thinking more like 25 to life."

"Why don't you help yourself and tell us who hired you to kidnap Jenna Thompson," Don said putting standing beside David.

Chin just looked at them both, a clear smirk across his face as he said, "no comment."

Colby clenched his fists as he walked out of the room and towards his desk. He foot made contact with his filing cabinet catching the attention of those in the bullpen before he dropped into his office chair. Don and David exited the interrogation room heading over to him.

"He's not talking," David sighed as he perched himself on the end of Colby's desk.

"He won't, he's not stupid, he'd rather take jail time than rat out who he's working for," Colby said looking up to David and Don.

Don frowned, "well we've got him kidnap and assault so at the moment he's not going anywhere."

Colby nodded, his attention going to his office phone as it began ringing. Picking up the phone, he spoke, "Agent Granger."

"_Sir, I'm Officer Lawson with LAPD, we have a Miss Jenna Thompson here is our custody."_

Colby shot up sitting up straight in his chair, "what?" he exclaimed, "she's in hospital."

"_Sir we found her driving without a licence, her discharge papers were with her."_

"Damn it," Colby muttered quietly before speaking into the phone, "Miss Thompson has recently been the victim of a kidnapping case, she was supposed to be in hospital resting hence why she didn't have her licence on her."

"_Yes sir but as part of my job-"_

"And as part of my job Officer Lawson I am asking you to understand Miss Thompson's situation and her distraught condition," Colby said his voice as menacing as ever earning a worried look off his colleagues.

"_Yes Sir, would you like me to drop her off to your FBI offices?"_

"That would be great, thank you," he replied before slamming the phone down.

"Colb you are not going to see or talk to her in the state you're in," Don said, "go cool off, get a coffee."

Colby simply nodded, not in the mood for a disagreement as he walked out of the bullpen.

"I'll go with him," David said giving a small nod to Don before following his partner.

* * *

David and Colby were sat at their desks, Megan pulling a chair up and sitting with them.

"So where are we so far?" she asked.

David sighed, "2 suspects arrested, neither talking about who hired them."

"Like I said, they're willing to take the fall for what they did but they won't give up a name. They've been trained better than that," Colby sighed turning in his chair to face them both.

"We could always ask Jenna?" Megan said looking to Colby as if for permission, "she was held by them for a day and half, maybe she heard something?"

Colby shook his head, "no, she needs to be resting; it's too soon for her to be questioned."

"Well that's not resting," Megan said, her eyes looking over Colby's shoulders to the brunette stepping out of the elevator.

Colby turned around to see her, "Jenna," he muttered.

She walked behind an Agent who led her towards them, "Agent Granger?" he asked, "an Officer Lawson from LAPD asked me to deliver her to you."

"Deliver?" Jenna asked, her tone showing she was annoyed, "What am I now? A parcel?"

The Agent looked perplexed as he looked from Colby to Jenna, "no ma'am, I didn't mean-"

Colby held his hand up for the agent to stop, "it's okay, we've got it from here."

He gave a small nod before disappearing. David and Megan both looked to Colby and Jenna, the silence filling the space between them all. Colby cleared his throat looking to David and Megan who quickly turned away and began looking at whatever they could find on David's desk. He then turned to look at Jenna, her arms were wrapped around her, her jacket held tightly in her hand as she looked down to the floor.

"Come on," Colby sighed standing up; he put his on the small of her back about to guide her to the conference room only to see her jerk away.

"I'll follow you," she said quietly.

Colby swallowed and nodded, walking in front of her and into the conference room. Shutting the door behind her, he turned to see walk into the middle of the room looking around before her eyes landed on him. The silence between them was unbearable causing Colby to speak up.

"You shouldn't have discharged yourself," he said looking at her.

"I'm not a child, I can decide myself whether I want to discharge myself," she snapped.

Colby nodded, "of course but you do have mild concussion Jenna."

Jenna scoffed, "you don't think I know that? I also have bruises on my stomach, back and torso along with some wounds that will definitely scar."

Colby swallowed the lump in his throat, the guilt building up inside of him.

"Jenna, I want to say that I'm so-"

"Don't," she said, "please don't say that word."

He stepped a little closer, "I didn't want to leave, I loved you," he said earning a scoff and eye roll from her, "I still do love you."

"So why did you leave?" she said, her voice choking up a bit at the end.

Colby swallowed, "I-I," he stuttered not knowing how to tell her the event of the last five months.

Jenna shook her head, wiping her eyes dry, "You hurt me, broke me. I at least thought of you as a man who could justify his reason but instead you left me with a pathetic note with no valid reason at all!"

Colby winced as he voice went louder, "Jenna, I'm sorry."

"No!" she exclaimed, "your apology means nothing to me anymore."

Colby looked at her, she had deep circles under her eyes indicating she was tired, her eyes were slightly red from the tears she refused to let fall, her face spotted with a few bruises and grazes. She walked towards him.

"Just leave me alone Colby," she said standing directly in front of him, "I don't want anything to do with you ever again," and with that she brushed past him, leaving him to feel the sting of hurt and pain within in him.

* * *

**A/N: Harsh I know, review on what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, had a busy and stressful week but thankyou for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Don, Megan and David all watched from a distance as Jenna walked harshly out of the conference room, spotting her wipe her eyes before disappearing into the elevator. Megan had filled Don in that Jenna was here, they all though it would've ended better than that though.

"So that went well," David said with sigh looking to Don.

Colby took a deep sigh, tensing for a moment before relaxing. He made his way out of the conference, his hands in his pocket as he sat at his desk, fully aware the eyes on of team mates upon him. A good minute went by when neither of them moved or said anything.

Colby sighed in frustration, running his hand over his face before swivelling in his chair to look at them, "go on, spit it out."

All three of them glanced to each other.

"Urh," Don said trying to put something together, "you alright?"

Colby shrugged, "yeah, fine," he answered bluntly, "anyone else?" he asked looking at David and Megan.

David held his hands up, "look man, you know I'm here if you need me."

Megan rolled her eyes, "look Colby, we all can see it and you know it, you obviously still love Jenna."

"W-what?" Colby stuttered, he was caught off guard as he tried to think of something but Megan beat him to it.

"Don't even deny it Granger, go after her, _talk _to her, you both just need to talk and it won't be easy but you have to try," she said.

There was a silence between them all, all of Megan's advice processing in Colby's head before Don spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah," he said gesturing from Megan to Colby, "Megan's right, go after her. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah man," David said, "I'll do our calls for the night."

Colby swallowed, running a hand over his face before nodding.

"Thanks man," Colby said, taking a moment before standing up and grabbing his gear.

He looked back to his team mates and also his friends, giving a small smile and nod before leaving the bullpen.

* * *

Colby stood out of the lift, glancing at the door numbers before finding the right row. He slowly began walking down the corridor, his hands in beginning to get that all familiar clammy feeling. He sighed, shaking his head as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and carried on walking. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach, that same feeling he only ever got when he was with Jenna, the things that girl did for him. She was the one, he was sure of that, he had been from the moment he said he loved her.

"And who do you think you are strolling down these corridors at this time?"

Colby stopped and turned to see an elderly woman stood in the doorway of her flat, her hand slowly stroking the cat she held.

"Urm, my names Special Agent Colby Granger ma'am," Colby said showing her his badge.

She eyes him, looking him up and down, "they just seem to be getting younger these days," she said causing Colby to chuckle just slightly, "and who are you looking for Agent Granger?"

Colby swallowed, "Jenna, Jenna Thompson?"

"She's not in any trouble in she?" the elderly woman asked, the tone in her voice suddenly changing to concern.

He shook his head, "no ma'am, I'm, I'm just an old friend."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Do you know if she's in?" Colby said, jerking his head back to the flat in the corner behind him.

"No dear, she hasn't come back tonight, she's probably still hanging around in that old bakery of hers," she said.

"Old?" Colby asked.

"Yes, it was a shame really, you could tell she loved baking, her coconut sponge cakes were my favourite," she said smiling, "but financially it wasn't making enough forcing her to close it down, she sometimes spends her time in there."

Colby nodded, "right thank you ma'am."

"No problem," she replied walking into her flat, "and look after her, don't hurt her again," and with that she shut her door.

Colby sighed running his hand over his face as he turned to look at Jenna's apartment, it was only then natural instincts took place as he reached for his gun. His eyes stared at the broken lock as the door was slightly ajar. He held his gun in his hands, slowly walking forward. Using his gun to push the door open, he carefully stepped in, his gun in front of him as he looked around the now trashed apartment. Her kitchen had been completely raided, broken dishes and cutlery on the floor, the sofa ripped open and the stuffing searched. He turned his head to look into the bedroom only to see her mattress overturned, her drawers and wardrobe emptied out leaving Jenna's clothing everywhere. He could feel his heart racing faster, the worry in his veins as he looked around the apartment once more. Pulling his phone out, he dialled Don's number as he hurriedly walked out of the apartment.

"Hey Don," Colby spoke into the phone, "you need to send forensics over to Jenna's apartment, now."

* * *

Colby parked his car up on the road; he turned to look at the rundown shop. His eyes looked up to the shop name causing his to smile, _"Jenna's Cupcakes" _His mind went to the memory of when they discussed shop names, neither of them able to think of a unique name. He remembered as she scribbled Jenna's Cupcakes onto a piece of paper, he remembered looking at her as she did so, a lock of her hair falling around her face. So natural, so beautiful. He sighed making his way out of the car and stood outside the shop. He could see a faint glimmer of light coming from inside indicating she was in there. Getting courage, he quietly pushed the door open and looked around for Jenna. Chairs were put upon tables, an empty counter collecting dust; he walked in further to see the light coming in from the office in the back.

"Jenna?" he whispered as he pushed the office door open.

Her head lifted up, their eyes meeting as he stood in the office doorway. She sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands before standing up, it pained him to see her upset like that.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wrapping her arms around her.

"Came to see if you were okay," he answered softly, his hands finding their ways into his jean pockets again.

"What part of leave me alone didn't you get?" she said, although this time he could sense the tiredness in her voice. It was said aggressively, angrily but in pure sadness and tiredness. It took every will in his body to stop himself from pulling her into a hug right there and then.

"I want to explain," he said, "and I just want you to listen, please?"

Jenna looked at him hard before sighing and nodding. She slowly sat back in her chair, as Colby leaned against the doorframe.

"There were things I didn't tell you, work things," he began, "I-I wasn't just working for the FBI."

Jenna raised an eyebrow looking at him, "what do you mean?"

"Dwayne, remember him?" he asked causing her to nod, "he was working for the Chinese, undercover."

"You mean like a spy?" she asked.

Colby nodded trying to think of how to put everything in laymen's terms, "And so was I, I worked for the Chinese as a spy, but the CIA recruited me too."

"So you were a spy too? For the Chinese and CIA?" she asked.

Colby walked towards her, "and I didn't want you in the middle of it all, I was thinking of you Jenna, it was all about you."

Jenna looked at him before looking away trying to process it all.

"I loved you Jenna, I still do and it broke me to leave you but I couldn't risk you getting hurt," he said standing in front of her desk, "not one minute went by that I didn't think of you, even whilst I was in prison."

Her head shot up looking at him through her tear filled eyes, "you were in prison?"

He sighed and nodded, "Don, my team arrested me once they found out, but after a month or so my CIA handler arrange for me to escape and from there it's a long story but it's all gone now, everything is in the open."

Jenna wiped the tear that fell, "I missed you, so much," she whispered her voice choking up a bit, "it was horrible not seeing you in person but feeling you in the apartment. Your pillow still smelt of you, your usual space on the sofa, a couple of your suits still hanging in the wardrobe, it was hard Colby, it was hard," she said choked, as she began crying.

He moved around the desk, crouching down beside her on the chair she was sitting and carefully moved the chair to face him. He took both of her hands in his as he looked her.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, "look at me, Jenna look at me."

She sniffled, reluctantly looking at him.

"I know what I did hurt you, heck I don't deserve to even be with you right now," he said.

"That's not true," Jenna said quietly making him smile just a little.

"But I'm here now, I promise you that and if you'll let me, I want to be there for you, permanently," he said looking at her, "all I want is you Jenna, I love you."

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his, before a smile tugged at her lips.

"I've always loved you Colby, I still do," she said slowly removing her hand from his grasp and moved it to the side of his face. The both spent a moment in silence, just looking at each other, enjoying each other's presence before Jenna murmured, "can you take me home please?"

Colby sighed softly, "your apartment got broken into, forensics are there processing it."

"So I can't go home, great," she sighed tiredly.

"You could always come back to mine? " Colby asked, "but only if you want to," he quickly added.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Colby said, "I can call Megan and tell her to drop off a bag of your stuff."

Jenna smiled slightly, "thank you."

"No problem," he replied also smiling back, "now come on, let me take you back to mine."

She nodded slowly looking around before sighing and standing to her feet.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a deep breath.

Colby looked at her, the same way he looked at her all those times they were together. His hands slowly went down her arm, his fingers interlocking with hers before they slowly walked out, together.

* * *

**A/N: Make me smile with a review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Rise and shine, time for an early morning update, thankyou for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Colby shut the door behind them, stuffing his hands awkwardly into his pockets as Jenna stood in front of him, her eyes looking over his apartment.

"So yeah," he said looking around too, "it's not much but its home."

Jenna smiled slightly, before wrapping her arms around herself. The silence filling the space between them.

"So urm do you want anything? Need anything?" Colby asked, "Megan said she should be able to drop some of your stuff around in about an hour."

Jenna nodded, "do you mind if I take a shower? "

"Yeah course," Colby said leading her through his bedroom into the shower room, "towels are there and urm I'll leave you one of my t-shirts or something on the bed to change into until Megan arrives."

Jenna nodded and looking at him before giving him a small smile, "thank you."

"No problem," he replied, "I'll just leave you to it."

They exchanged eye contact one more before he left, shutting the bathroom and then the bedroom door behind him. He then dropped to the couch letting out a huge sigh. He felt as if some weight had been lifted off of him, telling her the truth, telling her the reason why he left all those years. But now it didn't seem enough, things were still awkward between them, the tension in the air clear enough. He needed to get her relaxed a bit, and he had just the idea.

* * *

He stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard her light footsteps come out of the bedroom. He looked to see her in one of his t-shirts tucked into a pair of his boxer shorts which were clearly too big as they sat loosely on her hips. Her hair was tied back with a few loose curls hanging around her face.

"Megan's running late, it was all that I could find that was too small for me," Colby said awkwardly scratching his head as he looked at her.

She smiled a little, "it's okay, they're comfy."

He smiled back, placing a mixing bowl onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously walking towards the counter.

Colby grinned to himself; he knew it would catch her attention.

"I thought," he said as he grabbed the egg box from the fridge, "that we could do some baking, you know to pass the time."

Jenna smiled as she walked around into the kitchen and stood next to him as her eyes skimmed over the ingredients upon the counter.

"It's been a while since I baked anything though," she said.

"Oh well, we'll just see how it goes," Colby replied with a smile.

Jenna nodded and then looked up at him, "blueberry?" she asked, a grin pulling at her lips.

"Damn, you still remember," Colby said with a grin of his own before laughing.

She chuckled, "of course I do, they were your favourite. Especially if you were running late for work it used to be a blueberry muffin with black coffee and no sugar for breakfast, and then you'd quickly take another muffin for your car journey," she said laughing at the memory.

Colby smiled and shrugged as he stood beside her, "if a man's got to eat, a man's got to eat."

She then laughed. That same laugh that made him get that tingling feeling in his stomach, it had been so long since he had heard it.

"You okay?" she asked as she began measuring and placing each ingredient into the bowl one by one.

"Yeah," Colby said as he watched her.

She nodded, but he could tell she knew something was up; she always did when they were together.

"Want me to mix it?" Colby asked.

Jenna smiled and nodded as she handed him the bowl with the whisk, "remember-"

"Slow soft whisk's at the beginning to blend the ingredient together and then go faster to whip the air in," he said laughing, "yeah I still remember."

She laughed, leaning against the counter watching him.

"Did you miss me?"

Colby's head shot up, looking at her, her eyes on his.

"Of course I did Jen," Colby said never breaking their eye contact, "I used to check up on you every couple of months."

She smiled a little, "when was the last time?"

He frowned slightly glancing down to the bowl as he carried on whisking before looking up at her, "about eight months ago, just before the whole spy thing."

She nodded, "I remember smiling though, when I read you had your own bakery," he added smiling.

Jenna shrugged, "not that it went well, I had to close it down after two months of opening it."

"Financial trouble," Colby said.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Can you do that at the FBI? Look into my financial records?"

"Yeah we can but I didn't," he said, "Your neighbour told me, elderly woman with a cat?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "Mrs McGillian, yeah she helped me through it."

"She seems nice," he said as he handed her back the bowl.

"She is," Jenna said nodding as she began to pour the mixture into their cup-cases, "always has the best advice, and is a great listener."

"Kind of like your second mum?" Colby asked gently.

He watched as she stopped what she was doing for a moment before continuing to pour in the mixture.

"I found out she died, about a year ago," he said moving slightly closer to her.

"Mmhm," Jenna nodded as she swallowed.

"Did they say what of?" he asked.

"Chronic kidney failure," she said placing the bowl back down upon the counter.

"I wanted to give her one of mine, a transplant, but they said they caught it too late, it was too late for her," she said, her voice choking towards the end of the sentence.

Colby frowned looking at her, his hand slowly moving to her back to comfort her only for her to move away.

"We can put these in the oven now," she said picking up the tray.

Colby nodded, moving slightly so she could move to the oven.

"I remember when your mum first met me," Colby said as he looked over to her.

Jenna smiled to herself, "Who wouldn't remember?"

Colby laughed, "all those questions, heck she would've made a great interrogator."

Jenna laughed closing the oven door and looked at him, "but don't forget she fed you and looked after you that weekend we stayed over."

Colby nodded and smiled, "I know, I know, she was like a mum and dad rolled into one."

Jenna smiled, "yeah, yeah she was."

There was silence as they both looked at each other.

"Shall we clear up?" Jenna asked changing the subject.

Colby nodded, "as long as I get to wash, your lethal with soapy water."

Jenna laughed and then grinned, "I'm also lethal with the drying up cloth."

Colby laughed shaking his head, _damn I have missed you_, he thought to himself as they went to clean up.

* * *

"They're done," Jenna called to him from the kitchen.

"About time," Colby chuckled as he walked over to her.

With the oven mitts over her hands she carefully but quickly moved the tray from the oven onto the counter.

"Mm, they smell good," Colby said grinning as he looked down at the batch of cakes.

Jenna laughed and picked one up, "Let's see if my baking is still alright."

Colby watched as she used her fingertips to pry the case of the cake before gently breaking off a piece. She carefully blew onto the piece a couple of times before holding it out to Colby. He couldn't help but smile as memories came flooding back, whenever she experimented with her baking, she always used to use him as her guinea pig, and he distinctly remembered each time she'd the cool the cake for him.

He smiled, moving his head a little closer as he ate the piece from her hand.

"Well?" she asked looking at him waiting for his reply.

Colby nodded, still finishing off the piece as he replied "yep they're still might damn good."

Jenna laughed before taking a bite herself, "yep, I've still got it."

Colby laughed, "now let me finish it."

Jenna mocked a shocked expression as she held it away from him, "get your own, there's plenty there."

"But I want that one," Colby said with a grin as he moved in closer to her.

Jenna grinned, "And if I say no?"

Colby chuckled shaking his head, "then I'm afraid I'm going to have to resort to that tactic of tickling Miss Thompson."

And with that Colby's hands went to her waist and stomach as he gently began tickling her.

"Colby no," she cried with laughter, "Colby."

He laughed himself as he slowly stopped, his hands resting at her waist as he looked down at her. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes with the back of her hand before looking up at him, catching her breath.

"That was a low blow, Detective," she said with a smile.

Colby stared at her, "I know."

It felt right, Colby thought to himself, her here with him. Laughing together, doing their little things together, standing this close together. It felt right; it always had done with Jenna. Colby swallowed, unsure what his next move might cause but went for it anyway. He dipped his head lower, his lips brushing against hers before he kissed her. He was about to pull away when he didn't feel her respond but she soon did. He moved his hand up her side and glided it into her soft brown locks. It felt good but the moment was too short as the next thing he knew his back collided with one of the kitchen cabinets.

Jenna swallowed looking at him, tears in her eyes, "I-I can't," she whispered shaking her head, "I'm sorry," she said and with that hurried to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Dammit," Colby said frustratedly as he punched the cabinet.

"Bad timing?"

Colby looked to see Megan stood in his doorway, with a frown.

"Yeah," Colby sighed quietly, "you could say that," he said looking the locked bathroom door.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to add a little bit about Jenna's mum as its Mother's Day and all. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but here it is, on my birthday hehe :P**

* * *

Megan frowned as she glanced from the bedroom door to Colby.

"What happened?" Megan asked placing a bag of Jenna's belongings on the floor before walking over to Colby.

He sighed heavily as he shrugged, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Megan frowned, her eyes catching the freshly baked cakes.

"You did some baking?" she asked with a smile as she picked one up.

Colby looked up and smiled, "yeah, Jenna was down and I thought baking would take her mind off things for a while."

Megan smiled, "can I?" she asked as Colby nodded, "of course, they're blueberry," he said.

She gently peeled back the muffin case and took a bite, "Mmm," she said wide-eyed as she nodded, "these are good," her mouth half full.

Colby laughed, "I told she was a good cook."

"You don't say," Megan said laughing only to groan frustratedly as her phone began ringing. Placing her phone to her ear, "Agent Reaves," she said into the device holding her half eaten muffin in her other hand.

Colby watched her take in the information she was receiving before she flipped the phone shut.

"We got another dead body with the same code," she said looking up at him.

Colby shot up slightly, "when? where?"

"Don told you to meet us at the scene," she said.

"But Jenna," Colby said gesturing to the bedroom, "she won't want to be on her own."

"I know, we know," Megan said, "Don said to drop her off at the office, Charlie should be there and David's on his way back there with Forensics."

Colby stayed silent for a moment running his hand through his hair before nodding and looking to Megan, "okay" he said simply.

"I'll meet you at the scene with Don," giving him a small smile before taking off.

Colby nodded before heading over the bedroom.

"Jenna?" he asked knocking on the door before gently pushing it open.

He walked in to see her sat on his bed, sat up with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Who was that?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"Megan, I work with her," he replied.

"Oh," was all Jenna replied with.

"Listen Jen, we got a potential lead and I need to be at the scene," he said watching her reaction.

He saw her swallow, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly as her voice dropped quieter, "are you leaving me on my own here?"

Colby shook his head, "no of course not, I'm going to drop you back at the office, Charlie's there and David will be there too."

Jenna nodded, he noticed her relax a little.

"Megan brought your stuff, so you can get changed and then we'll go," Colby said.

Jenna nodded, sniffling as she wiped her eyes with the back of her arm before getting out of bed.

"Just meet me by the door," Colby said with a smile before leaving her to get ready.

* * *

Colby glanced to Jenna and then back to the road as he drove her to the offices. The car journey had been quiet, the two of them making small talk when possible. That kiss, that stupid kiss caused all of this. He was mentally kicking himself, what was he thinking immediately kissing the girl he left hours after she was rescued from kidnappers.

"Jenna," he began, "about the kiss, I'm-"

Jenna shook her head, "it's okay Colby."

"How is it okay?" he asked her genuinely, "you pushed me away with tears in your eyes."

"I know," she said swallowing, "but it was just. . .too soon for me."

Colby looked to her to see she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Jenna, for everything, you don't deserve any of this and I'm sorry your stuck in the middle of this. I would've done anything to trade spots with you when you were kidnapped, I was going too to but my boss Don-" he trailed off looking back to the road.

He felt her hand rest atop of his on the steering wheel, "I know," she said gently but in a whisper, "I know how protective and caring you, it was one of the things I missed after you had gone."

Colby frowned, "Jen I-"

She stopped him by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Can we just move past it please?" she whispered after.

Colby looked at her for a minute, his eyes searching hers for any doubt or regret, "course," he said finally giving a small smile.

There was silence amongst them before she spoke up.

"So who will be at the offices again?" she asked.

"Charlie, and David should get there after too," he replied.

"Charlie? Is he your partner?" she asked.

Colby laughed at the thought, "no, oh no," he chuckled, "Charlie's a mathematician, he's a professor at Cal Sci."

"So what's he doing at the FBI?" Jenna asked slightly confused.

"He consults with us on cases, he was actually the one who allowed us to find the warehouse you were being kept in," he said.

"Oh," Jenna said, "he sounds very clever."

"Oh he is, trust me on that one," he said laughing.

Jenna smiled, "okay, so who's David then?"

"Oh, he's my partner," Colby explained, "I've known him since I started at the FBI."

"You two close?" she asked looking to him.

Colby smiled, "yeah you could say that, he's helped me out more times than I can remember," he said, "even saved my life," Colby muttered thinking back to when he was on the Chinese freighter.

"What?" Jenna asked, not catching the last bit of the sentence.

"Nothing," Colby said shaking his head.

Jenna raised an eyebrow but left it as that. The car remained silent again, her head turning to look out the window only to see darkness as they drove in the night. She looked to the controls of the car, her fingers tuning into a radio station.

_When the working day is done,__  
__Oh,girls,__  
__They wanna have fu-un,__  
__Oh,girls,__  
__Just wanna have fun..._

Jenna immediately laughed and so did Colby.

"Oh my gosh, do you remember this song?" Jenna asked him.

He grinned, "how can I not?" His thoughts went back to the night he came back from work to find her singing in the kitchen and what followed after.

She laughed again turning the music up slightly.

_Girls,__  
__They want,__  
__Wanna have fun.__  
__Girls,__  
__Wanna have_

Colby laughed looking to her watching her face light up a bit slightly, he could tell she was thinking back to the past. He frowned slightly as his mind went to the night he left her. He realised now that was a stupid thing to do but he was scared, afraid and he didn't realise the one thing that could make everything better was right in front of him.

"COLBY!"

He heard her scream. He heard screeching tyres. He felt the impact of the crash as the windows shattered. He felt the pain in his head as it lolled on the steering wheel. He heard her whimpering his name. And then, darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Colby groaned, his eyelids fluttering, the sharp pain from his head wound coming into action. He tried to think back, he was driving, back to the officer to drop Jen-

"Jenna?" he muttered feeling more awake as he tried to move his hands only to feel them restrained. His eyes opened, immediately taking in his surroundings. He felt the chill as it sent a shiver up his spine, a single bulb in the corner illuminating what seemed to be metal walls.

"Jenna?" he called, hearing his own voice echo. He turned head looking over his shoulder just to see metal walls and darkness. He looked behind his shoulder to see his hands restrained; he tugged at trying to see if the zip-ties would come loose only to her sound of metal clanking and then creaking. He raised his head to the direction of the noise directly in front of him, watching as the huge metal door creaked open as three to four figures walked in before clanking it shut behind them. He was in a container he thought to himself, either at a port or on a ship.

"Agent Granger, how nice it is to finally meet you in person."

Colby watched as a man emerged from the shadows, he was just taller than Colby, Asian with short black hair dressed in what seemed like black combats with boots and a black top.

"I would say the same but I don't know who you are," Colby replied with a shrug remaining calm.

"You can call me Fred," he replied smirking.

"Fred," Colby said with a nod, "very original."

Fred smirked, "We're friends of Manson Lancer, remember him?"

Colby watched in disgust as Fred grinned, his mind briefly going back to his time on the freighter.

"What, are you here to finish the job?" Colby asked looking at him.

"Something like that," he replied grinning.

"Then that means it's just between me and you," Colby said looking right at him, "let Jenna go."

"Oh that pretty thing? Oh no, we thought we'd keep her," he said gesturing something to one of his men who soon left. Fred turned back to Colby, "we can all have a little bit of fun."

Colby gritted his teeth in anger, trying to pull his hands out of the restraints.

"Anger, anger, Agent Granger, you must learn to calm that down," Fred said as he began circling around Colby, the sound of his knuckles cracking echoed within the container.

"You know the last time you guys tried this, Lancer ended up dead but yeah you already know that," Colby said watching as Fred walked back to stand in front of him.

"I'm going to try a different approach than Lancer," Fred said and with that sent a punch to Colby face.

Colby hissed feeling the taste of his blood in his mouth as he lifted his head back up to Fred, "Did your mummy never teach that you violence gets you nowhere?"

"Oh you think you're funny?" Fred said before sending a punch to Colby's stomach and then another to his face again.

Colby groaned quietly, shutting his eyes briefly for a second before lifting his back up to Fred.

"Did you or did you not tell the FBI about our work?" Fred asked.

"I told them about the lack of manners you guys have," Colby replied.

He heard Fred growl slightly before feeling the impact of a few more punches to his face and gut. The sound of metal clanking was soon heard again as the container door open. Colby winced as he lifted his head to see Jenna being pulled along by one of Fred's men.

"Get off of me!" she said trying to remove her arm from the man's grip only to feel his backhand across her face.

"Jenna," Colby said through gritted teeth before looking up at Fred, "if you hurt her," he threatened.

Fred simply laughed as he looked from Jenna to Colby, "just tell us what we need to know, and we can save anyone from getting hurt."

"Colby," Jenna said gently looking to him.

Colby swallowed, his eyes meeting hers before he saw the soft gentle expression her face change, "don't tell them a single word."

"You bitch," Fred snarled as he walked over and punched her in the stomach causing her to buckle over in pain. Her legs gave way only for her body to be held up by one of Fred's men.

"Jenna!" Colby said worriedly.

"I mean it Colby, nothing!" she called back only to receive another punch to the stomach.

"I swear to god, you best not touch her again," Colby said angrily.

"Or what?!" Fred shouted his eyes wide with anger, the frustration clear on his face.

"Or this!" Colby shouted lunging for Fred.

Colby turned around smacking the legs of the chair into Fred before tackling him to the ground. Jenna took the opportunity to send an elbow into the gut of the man who was holding her. Colby managed to come free from the chair as it broke but his hands were still left tied together. He turned to look at Fred, their eyes meeting for a split second before they went for each other. Colby managed to dodge his punches, his body moving backwards before meeting the cold metal wall of the container. He quickly brought his knee up into Fred stomach before pushing him back towards the floor. He looked to Jenna, to see her struggling against one of the men.

"Jenna!" Colby shouted only then to groan in pain as he felt his body slam back against the metal wall followed by more punches to his torso.

"Colby!" he heard Jenna shout followed by the sound of metal scraping. His eyes followed the noise seeing the gun she had thrown over, it had stopped short just of them. Colby then looked to Fred seeing his eyes on the gun also before lunging for it…Seconds later all that was heard was the sound of Jenna scream…

* * *

**A/N: Not really happy with how this chapter's come out, I don't think its my best =/, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
